User talk:Nore Bane
You can move articles by using the "move" tab at the top of the page, you don't have to create a brand new article with the same content. Also, would you mind replying here? —Dr Ishmael 04:59, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Could you please give a straight answer as to why you created a new article that simply duplicates content already available elsewhere? If you can't, I'm going to have to delete that article and roll back all your other recent edits. —Dr Ishmael 05:07, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm still really wanting my page kept! My Friends Were Looking Everywhere for this info. I finally found it Under Energy Storage out of all the places! :So you were having trouble finding it? Then all that needs to be done is to move the content to a more appropriate article, like Energy. There's no point in having a separate article just for that. I'm going to make that change right now, actually, as that is a much more appropriate location for it. —Dr Ishmael 05:12, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Could I transfer the energy storage article just to mine then! It makes much more sense!!! :I've moved the content in question to Energy#Maximum energy. It should be much easier to locate there. :If you want to make an article for your own personal use, though, you can make one in your userspace, i.e. User:Nore Bane/Max Energy. Or you could just use your base userpage, User:Nore Bane. —Dr Ishmael 05:35, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I've left redirects on the pages you re-moved, should make that content easier to find (and to link to). --◄mendel► 13:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) TY Ty! I'll Let You Know if I need anything!!! =-) Thanks!!! HELP!!! How do you Add your backrounds and info like you do! I looked at the Code!!! Kind of Confusing!!! :Copying the code and trying it out (using the preview button on Your userpage) is often the easiest way to find out what happens when you use new code'RandomTime' 21:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC)